Just a Family of Outsiders
by LitBlueEyed
Summary: Robin's point of view on the Teen Titans "We were outsiders. We are and will always be, I guess. We are all broken, yes, but because of some miracle—an extraterrestrial miracle that fell from the sky to be exact—we ended up together. (I do not own the Teen Titans)


Just a Family of Outsiders

Robin's Point of View

We were outsiders.

We are and will always be, I guess.

It was our guilt, our family ties, our appearances, our customs, and messed up pasts which separated us from the rest of the citizens… and each other. It doesn't matter anymore though, because of some miracle—an extraterrestrial miracle that fell from the sky to be exact—we ended up together. We, the family-less, rejected, and broken, became a family.

First we have Beast Boy

To them? He is the green kid, running around with the ability to morph himself into any animal. He laughs, he pranks, he jokes…we scowl. Even if you tried, you could never find what scars him the most underneath his constant cheerful face—the one we plead to stop with the jokes.

"…_It's my fault…" _he bellows. "…_let them fall… I let them die."_

Garfield Logan, being so young and trying to figure out the ticks of his powers, he blames himself for flying—acting upon animal instinct—from the plummeting raft, marooning his mom and dad to face their deaths below. He fills in the holes of despair and guilt with humor, I recognize. It becomes his mask. His past faults and mistakes don't matter to us thought.

To us? He is our comic relief and little brother.

Second we have Raven:

To them? Hell's portal to earth_. _

_"If you knew what I was, you wouldn't want me around,"_ she warns.

Keeping her hood up, her emotions traceless, and her friends protected, she lives on. Judgment strikes when they see the darkness within her. You know? Darkness is a misunderstood concept and she serves as living proof. Born from Trigon's rape, Raven was destined to end the earth, yet she fought and still fights to give others _their_ fighting chance. What could be greater than that? She stopped "The End" from happening beside her friends. Yet, the darkness within her—the darkness brought on by her family ties to her father-becomes her mask. Only a few times has our silliness penetrated the emotionless scowl she wears. I've counted nine times—the others want to make it ten.

To us? She is our intellect and sister.

Third, we have Cyborg:

To them? The half man half machine. We see him blasting villains left and right, diagnosing the latest technology, throwing buses to and fro, and shockingly cooking and being a good videogame competitor, but there are times when his mask pushes us away. In a car accident, lost his mom, his limbs… his dreams of being an athlete. His dad patched him up with the latest high technology. He used to go by Victor Stone, a boy who _was _on his way to an athletic scholarship. Falling from cloud nine, he was zapped into a new life, one in which he had to planned for. No one would know the pain the metal brought on each day.

_"Look at me! I am a freak! A cyborg!" _

Being something that was supposed to be human and having metal to complete the other half—the half that was supposed to be a professional athlete-no one could understand. His mask which encourages him to hide: his appearance.

To us, however, he is our protector and big brother.

Fourth we have Starfire

To them? The alien who crashed landed onto earth. I will proudly claim that I will always stand in awe of her. She says "please" and "thank you" and never hesitates to embrace someone in need of a bone crashing hug. She drinks mustard and mistakes American slang for literal meanings_—"You diggin' the scene?" "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels." _Here, we have the perfect example of kindness, innocence, and grace, yet she hides.

_"I do not belong here, friends."_

She confided in me of her past. As a princess Koriand'r, she used to dance around her kingdom… Then, she was forced from her childhood by witnessing the slaughter of her people, mother, and father… She was sold into slavery by her own sister, horribly violated by her attackers in the process... and… and… she inspires everyone and me to smile. If she can, then we can too. She looks fragile, but she is toughest girl I know. She's strong, fierce, brave, yet has a heart of gold. She brought us all together, I recall, and together, we shall protect her.

To us? She is our moral compass and sister.

To me? She is the love of my life.

Last, we have me.

To them? I am Robin, the boy wonder, prince of Gotham, apprentice of the famous Batman, and whatever pathetic title you want to name me. I am celebrated, yes… But, I outcast myself... Before my Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven, I would find myself suppressed by the sensation of hiding from the memories that were forever concealed within my mind. That bloody picture…of my own parents falling…Down they plummet…I am frozen in the flashback and cannot catch them.

_"You're not Richard anymore, you are Robin now! No more thinking of the past!" _Batman helped; however the nightmares still came.

If batman taught me anything, it was to be brave. By doing so, I became a superhero. I was content until I saw the superhero becoming me. To bear likeness to my mentor, I wrap myself, Richard Grayson, in Robin, sealing the past with a literal mask. Every day, my new family breaks down a new wall though… and I could not be more grateful.

To them? Yes, they see me as a hero, a leader, and a partner. But the greatest thing of all: to them, I am a brother, a friend, and simply… a teenager.

To the world, we are the Teen Titans—brave, young heroes, fighting to protect the city and each other each day. To each other? We are a family—a family of outsiders, I guess.


End file.
